A Blank Fate
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: Every cat is born with a fate, a path to follow, a destiny to fulfil. There are fates that are good. Fates that are bad. But then there are fates that just don't exist, paths that have not been planned, destiny's left out. And these are the fates that are the hardest to follow.
1. Prolouge

Cloudstep sat at the Moonshards and looked at the thousands of tiny stars that sparkled and danced as they reflected on the rock. "Something isn't right," said Cloudstep as she rubbed her paw on one of the crystals.

"What is it Cloudstep?" asked Swiftwind turning into a breeze and drifting over to where Cloudstep was.

"This shard, it doesn't shine the same colour as the others yet the whole crystal still lets it shine, why?" asked Cloudstep pointing to a crystal shard that was a deep blue instead of the pale silver of the other crystals.

"I don't know, maybe a prophecy," said Swiftwind turning back into a solid mass and watched as the shards shimmered and shone and all turned a deep blue.

"Now that is just strange," said Cloudstep.

"Well why don't we worry about it in the morning, it's not doing any harm is it?" said Swiftwind turning back into a breeze and floating to the warriors den.

"Mmmmm, I guess so..." said Cloudstep, "I just worry for the cat that has to deal with it."

**-000-**

Down in the living world, beneath the broad black sky filled with white stars and fluffy clouds, sitting calmly by herself atop a twisted root that broke through the ground, the leader of EmberClan watched the sky with narrowed eyes. For the several moons she had reigned over EmberClan as leader she had planned what would occur over the next few moons. She'd planned everything from how she would do it to what she would say when cats asked her why. Her plan was so deep and detailed that she could almost see it unfolding before her eyes. It was a marvellous plan but a plan that would certainly bring many battles of both tongue and claw.

She allowed her eyes to drop from the dark sky and focus on the warriors den where her strongest cats were sleeping peacefully, each probably dreaming of beautiful things. A small sigh escaped her closed jaws. It had been moons since she had slept peacefully without a single dark dream piercing her mind. The old dreams she used to have of chasing mice and squirrels through EmberClan's spacious and brightly lit forest seemed to be just distant memories on the verge of being lost forever.

A sudden thought crossed her mind. What would her mother think of the things she was about to do? Her father? Her siblings? Instinctively her head snapped to the side of the right side of camp. Beyond the bramble barrier under a mound of dirt lay the decaying body of her sister. Guilt suddenly wracked the leader so hard that she nearly let out an anguished cry of pain. It had been her fault Heronflight had even been near the foxes den in the first place. It had just been another part of her perfect plan, the only part of her perfect plan that had gone wrong, and she had payed the ultimate price for it. But not even the death of her sister would stop her from withdrawing her plans. She was too far ahead to stop now.

Her plan would play out just like it had every night in her dreams and every cat would bow to her.

**Allegiances**

**StreamClan **

**Leader:** Stormstar- a light brown tom with the ability to control storms.

**Deputy:** Shellwing- a silver she-cat with the ability to turn into a crab when in danger

**Medicine cat:** Blackfeather- a Black she-cat with the ability to heal using water.

**Warriors: **

Rippletail- a blue/silver tom with the ability to make ripples appear in any source of water

Snowtail- a snowy white she-cat with the ability to turn into a patch of snow

Cloudhunt- a snowy white she-cat with black paws with the ability to turn into a cloud.

Fishleap- a large gray tom with the ability to speak with aquatic creatures

Creektooth- a brown tom with the ability to turn into any body of water.

Ottersnap- a brown she-cat with the ability to turn into an otter.

Sealtail- a fat gray calico tom with the ability to turn into a seal

**Queens:**

Waterwing- a blue/gray she-cat with the ability to control water for a limited amount of time (Mother to Icekit, Freezekit and Riverkit)

Steamheart- a pale gray she-cat with the ability to create steam. (Mother to Beetlekit, Juniperkit and Mintkit)

Tinyfoot- a white she-cat with the ability to shrink in size. (Mother to Frostkit)

**Apprentices:**

Volepaw- a brown tom with the ability to turn into a water vole

Seaweedpaw- a gray she-cat that has not discovered her ability yet

**Kits:**

Freezekit- a frosty gray she-kit

Icekit- a fluffy white tom

Riverkit- a gray tabby tom with white paws

Beetlekit- a gray tom

Juniperkit- a russet red she-kit

Mintkit- a white she-kit

Frostkit- a white tom

**Elders:**

Goosewing- a gray tom with the ability to speak to geese

**TreeClan**

**Leader:** Branchstar- a brown tom with the ability to turn into a tree

**Deputy:** Rabbitleap- a brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly with the ability to turn into a rabbit

**Medicine cat:** Badgerfang- a white tom with black patches with the ability to make plants grow instantly

**Warriors:**

Harespring- a brown tom with the ability to turn into a hare

Darkpelt- a black tom with the ability to see in the dark

Honeypelt- a Honey golden she-cat with the ability to create honey

Creamflight- a Creamy tom with the ability to leap great distances

Oakhunt- a Dark brown tabby tom with the ability to turn his pelt into bark to hide

**Queens:**

Tawnywing- a tawny she-cat with the ability to repeat any noise she hears (Mother to Brackenkit)

**Elders:**

Blackrose- a Black she-cat with the ability to turn into a rose

**EmberClan **

**Leader: **Brightstar: Sleek orange tabby she-cat with a white flash on her chest. Blue eyes. (Can control fire)

**Deputy: **Spiderleap: Dark brown tom with lighter specks. Amber eyes. (Able to conjure a small flame)

**Medicine Cat: **Littleleaf: Black she-cat with gray underbelly, chest and muzzle. (Conjure's embers to heal fatal wounds)

**Warriors:**

Ashflower: Gray tabby she-cat. Green eyes. (Can create small piles of ash) **Apprentice; **Frostpaw

Badgerclaw: Black tom with a white stripe running down his spin. Pale blue eyes. (Can walk through fire)

Kinkfur: Lithe brown she-cat with black splashes and messy fur. Amber eyes. (Can set others on fire with a simple thought)

Hollytail: Light black – almost gray – she-cat with a thick fluffy tail. Dark amber eyes. (Can see through smoke) **Apprentice; **Smallpaw

Tigerleap: Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest. Blue eyes. (Can flicker invisible for a few moments) **Apprentice; **Harepaw

Blackstripe: White tom with black stripes. Amber eyes. (Can make it rain embers in small places)

Palesun: Light golden tom with darker spots. Green eyes. (Can make others dream of being burnt alive) **Apprentice; **Darkpaw

Adderstrike: Lean golden tabby tom with black spots under his eyes. Dark amber eyes. (Can summon spirit cats made of fire for a little while)

Dewfrost: Blue-silver she-cat with white splashes. Blue eyes. (Can turn small puddles of water to fire)

**Apprentices: **

Harepaw: Thin dark brown tom. Dark amber eyes.

Frostpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with a pure white forepaw. Blue eyes.

Smallpaw: Small black tom. Amber eyes.

Darkpaw: Gray tom with dark marble tabby stripes. Light amber eyes with tinges of blue.

**Queens: **

Raindrop: Long-furred blue she-cat with white spots. Green eyes. (Can stop fires) Mother to Spiderleap's kits; Frozenkit, Silverkit and Volekit.

**Elders: **

Hawkstrike: Dark brown tabby tom with a white tail tip. Blue eyes. (Can

Icestreak: White she-cat with gray streaks. Pale green eyes. (Can set her fur on fire for short periods of time without harming herself)

**BreezeClan**

**Leader: **Galestar: Strong blue tabby tom with black clouded tabby markings. Amber eyes. (Can create tornados)

**Deputy: **Forestheart: Sleek black tom with golden spots. Green eyes. (Can create huge gusts of wind)

**Medicine Cat: **Smokeleap: Smoky gray she-cat with white eye patches. Amber eyes. (Can use breezes to heal cuts and gashes)

**Warriors:**

Vixentail: Red she-cat with a thick plumy tail that has a white tip. Blue eyes. (Can run quickly and swiftly)

Shadowheart: Dark gray tom. Pale green eyes. (Can knock cats over with a sharp gust of wind)

Waterfur: Blue tom with white muzzle and ear tips. Dark amber eyes. (Can use the energy of storms to make himself more powerful)

Kestrelclaw: Fawn tabby she-cat with long claws. Amber eyes. (Can teleport herself to places she has seen before but it leaves her feeling dizzy and tired)

Splashpelt: Light blue she-cat. Green eyes. (Can turn into any type of bird she wishes)

Lightfeather: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white spots. Blue eyes. (Can conjure thick clouds in the sky)

Yellowbelly: Golden tabby tom with a darker underbelly. Amber eyes. (Can turn the weather icy cold)

Redscar: Red tom with a long, ragged scar running along his shoulder. Pale amber eyes. (Lost his power after he lost his memory)

**Apprentices: **

Leopardpaw: Golden she-cat with black spots and stripes. Blue eyes.

Blazepaw: Bright orange tom with a black flash on his chest. Amber eyes.

Sunpaw: Yellow she-cat. Amber eyes.

**Queens: **

Robinflight: Red she-cat with white underbelly, chest, neck and muzzle. Green eyes. (Can create fog) Pregnant with Waterfur's kits.

Snowfall: Pure white she-cat. Dark amber eyes. (Can send small messages to other cats using breezes) Mother to Redscar's kits; Dapplekit, Mudkit, Fallenkit and Ripplekit.

**Elders:**

Reedtail: Brown tom with a kinked tail. Yellow eyes. Retired early due to sight loss. (Can summon small wind storms)

* * *

**AN: Welcome all to a collab between Striker in the Night and I! It's for a competition over on the Warriors Challenge Forum. See you next chapter! :3**


	2. Chapter One

Waterwing nuzzled her kits, two toms and a she-kit; the she-kit she had named Freezekit since she had dreamed of her having the ability to freeze water and was a frosty gray, the first tom she had named Icekit for his icy white pelt and the final kit she had named Riverkit after a Clan that had long ago lived where they were now. "Mum, we're nearly 7 moons you don't need to nuzzle us." said Icekit opening his pale blue eyes and leapt out of the nest.

"But you'll always be my little kits." said Waterwing licking Icekit on the forehead and then carefully woke up Riverkit and Freezekit.

"What are we going to play today?" asked Freezekit as a light brown otter came into the nursary.

"How was the catch today?" asked Waterwing as the otter turned back into a cat.

"Good, wow it's much easier to catch fish when you're otter," said the brown cat.

"Ugh you can keep it Ottersplash, it smells funny." said a russet red kit screwing up her face and backing away from the fish.

"Fine don't eat then Juniperkit." said Ottersplash picking up the fish and placing it near Waterwing and her kits.

"Thank you Ottersplash," said Waterwing biting into the fish.

"Kits you can eat now."

"Good I'm starving." exlaimed Riverkit biting into the tail of the fish.

"I thought we were going to play a game?" asked Freezekit pounding her tail on the ground.

"After we eat." replied Riverkit biting another piece off; Freezekit bit into the fish and smiled not realising how hungry she actually was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Once they had finished the fish they decided to play a game of Badgers prey. "LAST ONE TO THE MOSSBALL IS THE BADGER!" shouted Mintkit running towards the mossball and watched as all the kits ran after her and Riverkit came last.

"I hate being the badger," said Riverkit batting the mossball, " badgers smell and I don't smell."

"Well your power could be turning into a badger." said Mintkit.

"Nah I'm going to have the greatest power ever!" said Riverkit puffing out his chest and pretending to be a big warrior.

"Can we just get on with the game." said Juniperkit.

"Fine." said Riverkit grabbing the mossball and putting it behind him so they could start the game.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That night the stars were twinkling brightly and three young kits were sleeping out under them. "I don't know why we have to turn seven moons on the coldest night of the year." said Freezekit shivering and curled close to her brothers.

"You know the tradition, it's so StarClan can grant us our powers," said Riverkit standing up and grabbing a bunch of leaves and placed them over the top of his brother and sister. "Better?" "

Yes." said Freezekit and then made room for Riverkit. "Night."

"Night."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::;;

Riverkit woke to Freezekit jumping up and down beside him. "I HAD MY DREAM I HAD MY DREAM!" shouted Freezekit bouncing up and down.

"ME TOO!" shouted Icekit and Riverkit lowered his head he hadn't dreamed anything, so he didn't have a power.

"I was dreaming I was walking on water." said Freezekit and went to a puddle and walked on it as if it was solid ground.

"That's so cool," exclaimed Icekit watching as Freezekit landed on the other side. "I had a dream I froze an entire lake." said Icekit who then froze the puddle.

"Those are cool powers." said Riverkit trying to not let them ask what his power was.

"What's your power?" asked Icekit.

"What?"

"What's your power?" Icekit asked again, raising his voice.

"Oh something really cool, but I'll show you some other time, don't want to show you up or anything." lied Riverkit and then walked away. He had to think of a way to make it seem like he had powers, but like how many powers he had; he had no plan at all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Riverpaw are you going to show me your power yet?" asked Icepaw they had just become apprentices and Riverpaw had yet to show Icepaw what his power was.

"Maybe later." said Riverpaw looking around at the apprentices.

"No show me now." said Freezepaw.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE POWERS!" shouted Riverpaw and Icepaw gave him a shocked stare, "I never had a dream and I haven't had one since, I'm a freak and useless."

Icepaw just stared and then shook his head. "You don't have a power?" asked Icepaw seeing if what he heard was correct.

"No I probably never will." said Riverpaw staring at the ground.

"Why are you worrying so much?" asked Icepaw, "It's not like you're that different it's like comparing fish and vole, they're both really yummy prey even if they are different.

"Since when were you so smart?" asked Riverpaw looking up at Icepaw.

"I don't know, I guess I've always been smart." said Icepaw blinking and freezing a nearby puddle.

"Well I'm going to go and tell the truth to everybody." said Riverpaw running out of the den and to the leaders den.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stormstar I need to tell you something." said Riverpaw standing at the entrance.

"Yes Riverpaw?" asked Stormstar.

"I don't have a power," said Riverpaw and Stormstar's eyes widened.

"I never had a dream and I never will."

"Oh," said Stormstar looking at the ground and then looked up, "Well Blackfeather did say she had been wanting an apprentice."

"Wait what do you mean? Blackfeather's a medicine cat." asked Riverpaw.

"Well you're no use as a warrior, you'd get hurt in battle way to easily." said Stormstar and Riverpaw felt a pang of pure anger.

"NO! I am useful, I will show you!" shouted Riverpaw, "I'll show you!" Riverpaw ran out of the den and Stormstar smirked.

He stared at the empty entrance to his den for a little while, his mind wandering a little. "My mother used to have a word for cats like you," he murmured to nothing but empty air. "Blanky."

* * *

**This chapter was written by Striker in the Night. **


	3. Chapter Two

Dull midday sunshine was a pleasant thing to see shining against white snow, fighting off long shadows. It wasn't very warm either as an icy wind threaded through the bramble barrier. The cats of EmberClan went about their daily lives as if the cold didn't exist, used to being freezing and hungry during leaf bare. Upon the roots of a twisted tree that hung over the camp of EmberClan, once again sat Brightstar, eyes guarded as she watched her Clan do whatever they pleased.

She didn't acknowledge the presence of her deputy until he spoke, voice firm and deep. "Frostpaw received her dream and power last night, my leader."

Even after he spoke Brightstar did not respond until she was certain on what she was about to say, "And her power is?"

"Frostpaw has the power to turn snowstorms to firestorms," Spiderleap answered. "A strong power for such a young apprentice and our Clan."

Brightstar snorted and shook her head, "Spiderleap you do not understand the true gifts of such a strong power, not just for Frostpaw but for our Clan as well. You had best situate yourself where you usually sit during Clan meetings for I am about to hold one." The lanky dark brown tom – pelt littered with lighter specks – inclined his head out of respect for his leader and jumped down off the highest gnarled root, before making his way to a shorter one that was marked my three claw marks for deputies.

Once her deputy was in position Brightstar let out a yowl to summon the Clan; "All cats old enough to harness a power meet before me for a Clan meeting!"

Cats perked their ears, slipping from dens and shadows to sit before their leader on the snowy ground, not even flinching as water seeped into their fur. They were used to it. Why complain about something that happens every year? Only after every cat had arrived did Brightstar begin. "Cats of EmberClan!" she greeted, a slight purr woven into her voice. "Today I have gathered you to welcome you into the plans I have been planning for moons. I had not decided to tell you for a little while longer but after receiving the wonderful news about one of our apprentices," she met Frostpaw's eyes and gave a small smile, "I decided that the time was now."

"For moons I have been planning a plan that will ensure EmberClan becomes the strongest Clan of all, the Clan that all cats fear and look up to, the Clan that is lord over the rest. But do you know the only way to ensure this?" she questioned her Clan.

A young and arrogant warrior spoke up, a sheen of greed buried within his eyes, "Through fear?"

"Close, Blackstripe, very close. But how do you gain fear from other Clans? By battle."

"You want us to launch a war on the other Clans? Are you made, Brightstar?" another warrior yowled, a hint of worry etched into the yowl.

Brightstar curled her lip at the weak gray tabby she-cat that quivered under her glare. "Ashflower can you not see how EmberClan would benefit if we were to rule over all the other Clans? No more leaf bares where we starve, no more fights over borders. Imagine the peace it would bring to have one Clan and one Clan only?"

The Clan fell silent for they could see the truth behind their leader's words but could also see the bloodshed that would come of fighting each Clan until they surrendered. But it was the greed that persuaded each cat to accept their leader's words and cheer loudly in acceptance of the prospect of war. "EmberClan, tonight at the gathering we will thrust our bargain onto the other Clans and watch as they melt away under the pressure of a stronger Clan! We will tell them that they must combine with us and become one Clan under my rule. If they reject, which I am betting on them doing, then I will tell them that when one of them returns to their camp they will find bloodshed and death."

"And just how exactly are you planning on attacking the camp of another Clan with most warriors with you at the gathering?" asked a small voice that was filled with anger. The Clan turned to stare at their medicine cat, a small cat with fur the colour of shadows.

Brightstar narrowed her eyes at the she-cat but the medicine at did not flinch, used to receiving dark looks from the easily angered leader. "What do you want, Littleleaf? The Clan has already agreed to wage war on the other Clans and there is nothing more you can do about it!"

"There is always something that can be done," Littleleaf spat back. "Violence is never the answer and it is frowned upon greatly by StarClan. What do you think your answers will think when they see us tearing apart other Clans because we are greedy and want more power?"

Spiderleap cleared his throat, meeting his leader's raging blue eyes with his calm amber ones, "Our medicine cat has a point. StarClan is bound to look down at us if we attack the other Clans, especially on the night of a gathering when we are supposed to be at peace!"

Murmurs rumbled through the gathered cats as they cast cautious glances at Brightstar, each arguing whether wronging StarClan was worth the power possibly gained by waging war. "Oh come now, Littleleaf, doesn't the idea of being the _only _medicine cat throughout all four Clans appeal to you?"

"No. It does not," Littleleaf retorted sharply, tail lashing. Brightstar curled her lip, unsheathed her claws and pounced off of the tree root to bowl over Littleleaf with an angry snarl. Sharp claws bit into the black fur of the medicine cat, drawing blood that spattered over both she-cats pelts. But the medicine cat was not trained in the art of fighting and would find it hard winning a fight against a new warrior, let alone against the leader of the Clan.

Screeches of fear ripped their way out of Littleleaf's throat as she fought viciously against Brightstar, hoping that some cat might jump in to save her. But the Clan was too scared. A leader that was brave enough to attack the medicine cat would quite happily kill a warrior if needed. The battle lasted no longer than a few moments before Littleleaf was pinned to the ground, Brightstar's bloody claws pressed against her throat. "I gave you the chance to join me in my quest to take over the other Clans but you have turned down that choice, thus forcing me to make sure you don't go blabbing to the other Clans. Say hello to Stormstar for me," Brightstar sneered as she plunged her claws into Littleleaf's throat and withdrew them, watching greedily as the medicine cat spluttered, convulsed and then lay still, no more breath to stir her whiskers.

The leader turned to face her shocked Clan, paw bloodied with the blood of Littleleaf. "Is there anyone else that wishes to stand against me?"

No cat spoke up. "Good. Ashflower, Hawkstrike, Hollytail, Raindrop, Darkpaw, Hollypaw and Spiderleap, you will all be coming with me to the gathering. Blackstripe, Badgerclaw, Kinkfur, Tigerleap, Palesun, Harepaw and Frostpaw you will be the patrol going to attack BreezeClan. I do not want to come back and find out that you have been defeated. Take no mercy, kill a couple of warriors, injure a few queens and frighten the kits. Make sure BreezeClan as well as the other Clans gets the message that we aren't joking around. Meeting dismissed."

The gathered cats broke up and joined up with others in the same patrols as them. Raindrop, the only queen with three kits broke away from her group, stepped over Littleleaf's bleeding body and blinked at Brightstar with frightened eyes. "How am I supposed to leave my kits alone? I cannot do that."

"Icestreak will look after them. Tell her she has no choice, the leader's word is law," Brightstar answered coldly. "You will not be getting out of this, Raindrop. EmberClan _will _become the strongest Clan whether you like it or not."

Raindrop inclined her head, "I was not disagreeing with you, Brightstar, merely questioning the wellbeing of my kits."

"Your kits will be apprenticed within the moon, they do not need you breathing over their shoulders all the time," the leader sneered.

"I understand," Raindrop murmured and padded away, sweeping her kits along with her with a sweep of her tail. Brightstar watched the blue queen pad dejectedly away, ears pinned back. There wasn't a sorrier sight than a queen that was worrying over her near six moon kits. It was sickening to see.

The leader snorted and twisted her head to stare up at the slowly sinking sun. By the time that sun rose the next morning blood would have been spilt and souls would have been sent up to StarClan. She smiled a cruel smiled that split her muzzle in two, a smile that was a little insane. The other Clans wouldn't know what had hit them.

* * *

**AN: I used to be a writer like you until I became re-addicted to Skryim. **


	4. Chapter Three

The frosty air blew through the treetops and down onto the Clan, chasing the leaves underneath it and blew them towards the young apprentice looking at the river below. "I wish I was normal..." whispered Riverpaw splashing a paw in the river which distorted his reflection. "Even Seaweedpaw found her power." Riverpaw remembered how she had somehow turned the seaweed into a herb.

"Don't feel so sorry about yourself?" said a russet red apprentice walking along the river towards Riverpaw.

"Why not?" asked Riverpaw pulling a face and splashing the apprentice with his tail.

"Because you're alive aren't you?" said the apprentice ignoring her water drenched fur and stared Riverpaw right in the eyes.

"But I'm not happy Juniperpaw." said Riverpaw growling and then looked back towards the river and sighed, the ripples still lingered where he had changed his reflection.

"It doesn't matter if you're not happy being alive is worth ten times more then being happy," said Juniperpaw sighing when she realised Riverpaw wasn't going to budge, "D-do you remember when your sister went missing and it was because she was grumpy that you wouldn't let her play that she ran off?"

"Yeah." said Riverpaw feeling a sharp pain in his heart from remembering them bringing the barely alive kit from outside.

"Well, you don't have it as bad, you're sister almost died and you're moping because you don't have some dumb power." said Juniperpaw her eyes flashing red and then there was a flash of light as a strange force pushed Riverpaw into the river.

"HELP I CAN'T SWIM!" shouted Riverpaw flailing his paws around and ducking his head under the water.

"Sorry Riverpaw." said Juniperpaw jumping into the icy cold waters and grabbing Riverpaw by the scruff pulling him out of the water and onto dry land.

"Can I feel sorry now?" asked Riverpaw coughing and Juniperpaw laughed as they walked back towards camp.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Freezepaw, Juniperpaw, Rippletail, Sealtail, Cloudhunt and ," said Stormstar who then rolled his eyes and looked at Riverpaw, "Rivepaw will be coming to the gathering this evening thank you for listening you may leave now." Riverpaw face brightened maybe Stormstar didn't think he was a waste; but the way he said his name he made it sound like he was forcing out the word.

"I shouldn't worry about it." said Riverpaw bouncing around excited for his first gathering.

"Riverpaw are you excited for the gathering?" asked Freezepaw, bouncing with Riverpaw.

"Yeah are you?" asked Riverpaw and Freezepaw nodded her head and Icepaw came over looking upset.

"Wish I could go..." said Icepaw looking at the ground.

"Don't worry there'll always be next time." said Riverpaw trying to put a smile on Icepaw's face and sat there chatting for the rest of the afternoon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Riverpaw walked along the damp log that was a bridge to the island, Freezepaw was walking on the water next to him and was laughing as they talked. "This is so exciting I wonder who we'll meet." whispered Freezepaw who then sprinted off to a bunch of cats she didn't know and left Riverpaw by himself.

"Hey Riverpaw why don't you come meet Leopardpaw?" asked Juniperpaw from nearby and Riverpaw walked over until they heard the leaders starting the meeting and Brightstar looking more terrifying then the others described her.

"I shall talk first," said Brightstar looking at the cats with her icy blue eyes that looked like they held back an evil no one quite knew about yet. "Clans I wish to talk about us becoming one Clan, now like any good leader I'm willing to compromise but BreezeClan there will be a little surprise for you when you get back and be prepared it's something special." Brightstar eyes glistened as the last of her sanity faded away.

"But we can't become one Clan, it wouldn't work; we have always been four Clans and it should stay that way." said Galestar imagining what the surprize would be and didn't like it at all.

"But Branchstar has already agreed." said Brightstar smirking and all the cats looked at Branchstar.

"There would be too much unnecessary blood shed if I didn't. Would you rather one Clan with all alive or four Clans with blood stained claws?" asked Branchstar and murmurs were heard from the crowd.

"WE DON'T CARE WE'LL NEVER JOIN EMBERCLAN!" shouted Cloudhunt raising on his haunches.

"Breezeclan we need to leave NOW!" said Galestar jumping off his rock and walked off with his Clan trailing behind him.

"Oh you'll agree when you see what has become of your Clan." whispered Brightstar laughing evilly and watched as all the Clans dispersed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"HURRY EMBERCLAN HAS ATTACKED!" shouted Ottersplash sprinting towards the band of cats.

"What no..." whispered Stormstar running towards camp.

"Come on, they need us." said Riverpaw hoping that Icepaw was still alive and ran towards camp with the others in tow and looked at the camp which now had blood smeared on the ground and dead cats on the floor.

"Icepaw! ICEPAW!" shouted Riverpaw looking around camp and heard a small voice calling for help. Riverpaw ran over and saw Icepaw with a large gash along his stomach and blood pooling at the bottom of den.

"Riverpaw," whispered Icepaw as Riverpaw came closer, "I need to go but I can't leave."

"What do you mean?" asked Riverpaw as Icepaw coughed up blood.

"Water can always destroy fire, Riverpaw," said Icepaw slowly closing his eyes and listening to the wind whistling in the trees. "Please remember that."

"Icepaw don't! I can get Blackfeather please don't go..." said Riverpaw licking the wound.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." whispered Icepaw his breathing becoming shallow. Riverpaw pressed his head against his brother's body and heard Freezepaw walk in.

"Goodbye brother and sister," whispered Icepaw licking Freezepaw and Riverpaw one last time.

"I-I love you." Riverpaw watching as the last trickle of life disappeared from the once living cat and sobbed with the his sister and cried long into the night.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was by Striker in the Night. Bye bye, Icepaw :(**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

An evil purr rumbled out from Brightstar's throat as she padded into StreamClan's camp, her two best warriors flanking her sides. She eyed the blood soaked camp with greedy eyes, taking in the anguish that shrieked from the shadows. Her plan was going well. Her plan was going very well indeed. "Stormstar!" she called tauntingly, voice echoing throughout the broken camp, summoning the leader from his pits of exhaustion.

The light brown tom appeared from his den, eyes narrowed in an icy glare. "Brightstar how dare you enter my camp after what you have done!" he bellowed.

"Dear, Stormstar," Brightstar purred. "It was merely a precaution I had to take to win you over. A little death delivered at my claws was bound to send you racing for safety with your tail between your legs!" By now all of StreamClan – the ones that were left – had gathered to watch a murderer weaken their already broken leader.

Stormstar snarled in pure hatred, fur bristling along his shoulders, "You murdered an apprentice, an elder and two of my warriors just so that you could intimidate me!? You disgust me."

"_I _didn't personally kill them, I just told my warriors to. But now you have had a taste of my full power, Stormstar, so what do you say to my earlier request?"

"StreamClan will never bow down to your bloody rule," Stormstar hissed. "There have always been four Clans and there always will be four Clans, this is StarClan's law. StarClan is bound to have some punishment reserved for you!"

Brightstar tilted her head to one side and grinned. "Does it look like I care for StarClan's laws anymore? They do not hold any power over me or my Clan anymore and besides, does it look like they've done much to stop me? TreeClan no longer exists, there are no longer four Clans and StarClan have yet to even make an appearance. I can do whatever I want and those dead will _never _stop me. So I will ask you again, will you join EmberClan and step down from your position as leader?"

Soft murmurs sprung up through the StreamClan cats as their deputy, Shellwing, sidled up beside their leader and began speaking quietly to him. The more she spoke the more crestfallen Stormstar appeared and Brightstar grinned even larger. One more Clan was about to bow down to her. More power was about to be placed into her paws. Soon all would bow down to her or be silenced for the rest of eternity.

But just before Stormstar could open his mouth and hand over his Clan to Brightstar a small apprentice stood up, legs quaking in fear but eyes alight with hope. "You cannot do this, Stormstar!" he cried from beside the body of a fallen apprentice. "You cannot just give up like this!"

"Shut up, Riverpaw!" Stormstar spat hoarsely. "An apprentice has no say in the fate of this Clan."

"Why can't an apprentice have a say in the fate of his Clan? I don't want to be a part of Brightstar's Clan, I was born into StreamClan and I want to die in StreamClan!" the apprentice pressed.

Spiderleap leant over and whispered into Brightstar's ear, "That apprentice has no power. I cannot sense it." The news sparked Brightstar's curiosity and she took a step towards the small apprentice, another toothy grin spreading across her muzzle. Riverpaw flattened his ears in obvious discomfort as the insane leader appeared before him.

"My deputy tells me you have no power yet you feel the need to speak out to save your Clan. Why has your Clan bothered to feed you if you have no power that you can give them?" the orange tabby leader questioned.

Riverpaw faltered but the question was answered by a feminie voice, one that belonged to a blue gray she-cat, the apprentice's mother. "Just because he doesn't have a power doesn't make him any less of a warrior! He could become the strongest warrior in the Clans!"

Brightstar's laugh was so shrill and mocking that it sent shudders down the spine of every cat in the camp, even her own two warriors. "Become the strongest warrior in the Clans? Were you dropped on your head as a kit!? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Stand down, coward, before you get hurt."

"Don't talk to my mother like that!" Riverpaw cried as he pounced forwards, claws unsheathed.

Spiderleap and Adderstrike stepped forwards with hisses of warning, Adderstrike summoning three fire spirits to his aid. "Get away, Riverpaw!" Stormstar barked angrily, placing himself between the apprentice and angry warriors. "I have made my decision, Brightstar. StreamClan will not be joining EmberClan, not whilst I'm still alive. Now get out before I order my cats to kill you."

Shock, followed by anger, flitted across Brightstar's face as she glared at StreamClan's leader. He had no idea how stupid he had been to turn down such a good offer! Joining EmberClan was the only thing they could do to survive the leaf bare! Why couldn't he see that!? A little bit of panic worked its way into her mind before she thrust it away. Now was not the time to be fretting. Stormstar just needed a little more persuading.

"Are you sure of your answer this time?" Brightstar queried.

"I am."

"Then so be it." Brightstar flicked her tail once and the fire spirits attacked, launching themselves onto Stormstar with vicious shrieks. StreamClan reacted slowly, too slowly, and could only watch as their leader was clawed to pieces by the claws of spirits. "Take the weak one," EmberClan's leader muttered to Spiderleap whilst the Clan tried to pry their leader away from death. "Take him and run back to camp."

Spiderleap pinned his ears back in excitement and shot forwards, sinking his teeth into Riverpaw's scruff. The apprentice squealed in surprise and fear as the ground lurched out from beneath his paws. Within moments Spiderleap and the apprentice were gone, disappearing into the snow outside StreamClan's camp.

With Stormstar on his side still being torn apart by the spirits and Spiderleap gone with an apprentice, Brightstar decided to take her leave. "I shall be seeing you soon, cats of StreamClan!" she called as she and Adderstrike slunk out of the camp, leaving behind a devastated camp with a leader with one less life.

It was only after the fire spirits vanished did the Clan realise what had happened.

"Riverpaw!?"

* * *

**AN: This chapter was written by Huntress of Sacred Dreams. Brightstar is an evil kitty, kind of reminds me of Crimson in a way. **

**-Hunter**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Riverpaw struggled as the tall dark brown tom held him up by the scruff.

"LET GO OF ME!" he shouted as the tom threw him to the ground in a den.

"What cha' going to do? Huh?" asked the tom glaring at Riverpaw, "You haven't got a power how are you going to fight back, and you're just an apprentice."

"AND YOU'RE A MOUSE-HEARTED COWARD!" shouted Riverpaw as the tom spat in his face and walking to the entrance then turned back to Riverpaw.

"Better watch what you say," said the tom smirking and making a small flame appear beside him, "I have a lot more power than you think."

::::::::::::::

Riverpaw curled up in a ball. It had been a moon and still no one came to get him, did anyone even think? Did anyone even care enough to try and rescue him?

"Don't give up," said a voice and Riverpaw lifted his head up and looked around; no one was there, "Remember water can always destroy fire." Riverpaw looked and saw Icepaw and felt pure joy but then pain as he started disappearing.

"Don't go, Icepaw," said Riverpaw looking at Icepaw, "You can't leave me again, PLEASE DON'T GO!" Riverpaw ran towards his brother and felt sorrow as his brother disappeared from sight.

Riverpaw placed his head against the wall, he had acted like he needed saving when all he had to do was save himself; he knew that the tom - whatever his name - was would always guard the den but leave around sunhigh to go get something to eat, then Riverpaw run for it . It wasn't exactly the perfect plan but it had to work.

:::::::::::::

Riverpaw waited until he was sure it was sunhigh, he felt a pulse of pure adrenaline as he bolted outside, through the forest and straight towards camp.

"FREEZEPAW!" shouted Riverpaw running up to his sister then widened his eyes as he saw Brightstar standing next Freezepaw, laughing.

"Oh I knew you would be back," said Brightstar, Riverpaw stared back in surprise. "And I know about that silly little prophecy of yours."

"H-how?" asked Riverpaw backing up forgetting his sister was there.

"Oh I have connections with cats you thought were long gone," said Brightstar hissing, "You should be very afraid Riverpaw," Brightstar walking closer and closer to Riverpaw, "you have no idea what you're dealing with and my newest recruit will help me with that." Brightstar smiled and looked towards Freezepaw, who pinned her ears back and shrunk a little closer to the ground.

"No..." whispered Riverpaw shaking his head.

::::::::::::::

Riverpaw walked into camp the first to run to him was Juniperpaw.

"Riverpaw, you're back!" said Juniperpaw nuzzling Riverpaw in the face.

"Juniperpaw, I need to see Stormstar." said Riverpaw as Juniperpaw nodded her head and lead Riverpaw to where Stormstar was staring up at the sky.

"I see you're back," said Stormstar looking over at Riverpaw, "I thought you would be dead by now, what do you want anyway?"

"We need to fight back." said Riverpaw. Stormstar looked at him in surprise.

"Why do we? I mean it's not like we have the power to fight back, wait let me rephrase that, you don't have the power to fight back," the leader sneered.

Riverpaw pinned his ears back in annoyance, since when did not having a power make him weak? "So you're just going to sit here whilst Brightstar picks off cats from our Clan until you give in? Our Clan is the only Clan left that hasn't given up! We have to fight!"

"My Clan," Stormstar spat angrily. "Not your Clan anymore. StreamClan cannot afford to have useless cats right now and the whole Clan has agreed with me. Riverpaw, you are no longer a part of StreamClan. If you are found on our territory after sunset tonight then we can – and will – attack you."

The apprentice's jaw dropped open in shock. He'd just been exiled from his Clan because he didn't have a power, because he made the Clan weak. StreamClan wasn't the Clan he had been brought up in as a kit. StreamClan wasn't the Clan he had always dreamed about leading one day. It wasn't his Clan anymore. "Brightstar, she'll kill you. She'll kill you all if you don't give in," he murmured miserably, trying one last time to make Stormstar understand. "Fighting is your only option."

"No. Fighting is not our only option. We will wait out Brightstar's attacks, find her weak spots and then when we are ready we will strike and bring down her rule from the inside. This is the plan StreamClan has decided on. We will not give in and we will not wage outright war with Brightstar. It is unwise and a stupid thing to do, something only a weak kit would make the mistake of doing." Chuckles of mocking laughter rose up from the cats that had now gathered to watch Stormstar exile Riverpaw, an apprentice who had once wanted nothing more than to become a warrior.

As the Clan laughed at him, Riverpaw began to back away, eyes still locked on Stormstar. "Please," he pleaded. "Don't underestimate her." Then he turned and ran, the laughter of his old Clan mates biting his tail as he left.

He squeezed out of the camp and made his way steadily up the hill that rose up from behind StreamClan's camp. As he climbed he heard the shrill screams of fear mixed with hungry screeches as Brightstar's Clan descended on the unsuspecting StreamClan. Riverpaw turned to watch as flames sprung up and began to lick at the edges of the camp, roaring like a hungry lion as it trapped cats within the small camp.

The apprentice watched from the top of the hill as bloody bodies were tossed in the air. He watched as cats were thrown into the waiting flames and perished. He watched as his home was stained with crimson blood. He watched as the Clan that had once been his home was destroyed, crushed, burned, reduced to nothing more than a pile of smouldering ash.

A cold chuckle rumbled out from the shadows of the darkening forest behind him as the sun began to set in front of him. The chuckle sent his fur bristling and a cold shiver racing up his spine. He twisted his head just in time to see a clawed paw fly out from the shadows and catch him firmly across the face, knocking him to the ground. His head span as pain throbbed in it but he could see clearly enough to recognise the cat that slunk out from the shadows, blue eyes alight with roaring flames.

"Did you really think your Clan would stand a chance against all of FireClan?" Brightstar cackled as she dug her claws into Riverpaw's flank. Droplets of red blood oozed up from her claws.

"FireClan?" Riverpaw mumbled as he glared up at the orange leader. "I would have thought you'd call the Clan BrightClan."

Brightstar narrowed her eyes, "Do you really think I'm that full of myself? No. FireClan has been named so because the power of controlling fire will be wielded by only the pure bloods, the ones with EmberClan traces in their blood." Both cats paused to watch the fire climb higher, caressing the stars that were beginning to show themselves and listen to the screeches of battle.

"A rebellion will rise up sooner or later," Riverpaw hissed and swiped at Brightstar's face, claws ripping through one of her eyes. She shrieked in pain and let go of the apprentice, freeing him from her claws. He jumped to his paws, slashing out at her once more time. But he was merely an apprentice with no power facing off against a leader with the ability to control fire.

He screeched in pain as his left flank burst into flames, fire singing his fur and burning his skin. In desperation he threw himself to the ground and rolled around, desperately trying to put out the flames that licked at his skin. Brightstar saw her chance and took it, pinning the apprentice down by his neck, claws pushed in deep. The fire went out and Riverpaw realised the predicament he was in. But then he remembered the prophecy Icepaw had given him and relaxed. "StarClan will save me," he gasped.

Brightstar laughed loudly, "StarClan cannot stop what has already begun. The _prophecy _you were given was merely a lie used to install hope into the Clans so that they might have something to fight for when I rose to power. But that didn't work now, did it? Stormstar saw the weakness in you as soon as you told him you were powerless. Goodbye, Riverpaw. Say hello to Littleleaf for me," she purred with a wink and then slit the apprentice's throat.

Riverpaw's head hit the ground with a thud as blood spurted from the slit in his throat. He took a final, gasping breath and then fell still.

Riverpaw was dead.

The Clan's were lost.

Brightstar was leader.

StreamClan was destroyed.

FireClan was born from the ashes.

* * *

**AN: The first part of this chapter was written by Striker in the Night, the second part by me. There should be an epilogue coming up in a few weeks and then this collab' will be finished! **

**-Hunter**


	7. Epilogue

It was dark when his paws touched the soft grass. Stars glowed softly in the cloud-specked night sky and a slight breeze whispered in his ears. His heart ached a little to see his old home in so much turmoil when it had once been peaceful and happy. Dark memories of his life before that dreadful day flashed before his eyes and nearly knocked him to his knees. Those kinds of memories were powerful being full of pain and loss.

The blackened trunks of burned trees made up most of his old home, their bark charred beyond recognition. Small patches of green grass were beginning to poke through the soot and ash left behind by the fire. He sighed as he walked past the sagging bramble wall that used to make him feel so safe. Small murmurs reached his ears on the breeze, the murmurs of ghosts that now wandered their old home along beside him. He couldn't see them, but he knew they were there.

His paw hit something and he looked down, only to shudder in disgust. A body, burned beyond hops of recognition, lay crumpled in a ball. Its fur was dyed black from soot and singed off in many places, revealing the angry red skin beneath that was charred in some places. The body was too small to be that of a warrior. It was the body of an apprentice who had probably made one last attempt to flee the roaring flames and shrieking cats only to be caught by both and silenced.

In an attempt to figure out whether it had been fire or cat that had killed the apprentice he pawed its head up and fell back with a shocked gasp. A ragged cut sliced the neck of the apprentice. Blood stained the blue fur around it, blue fur that had been kept clean from soot and ash. He felt his heart speed up as realisation flooded into him. He was staring at his own blackened and burned body.

Horror turned his blood to ice as he rose to his paws and dashed away, not wanting to look at the shell of his past self anymore. It merely induced more horrible memories of the life he had once lived, the life he had hated. He felt the ground beneath his paws turn from soot to coarse grass but he did not care. The punishment of straying over borders no longer worried him because he was dead and dead cats needn't worry about punishment anymore.

Admitting to himself that he was dead was a hard blow in itself but seeing his own dead body left to rot amongst the soot was an even harder blow. No cat – traitor or weakling – should be left without a proper burial. It just wasn't fair on them.

As he walked across the coarse grass meadow towards the sound of rushing water and speaking voices he allowed his mind to wander. He wondered if he his family missed him or if they were happy that he was gone. He wondered whether his Clan felt sorry for exiling him because he was weak in their eyes. Maybe they hoped that he had lived so that they had another pair of paws to fight for them. But then he remembered that the Clan had agreed on his exile, his family had agreed on his exile. And it hurt him more than the wound that had killed him.

The voices grew louder as he neared what looked like another camp and a part of him told him that this wasn't the right place to be. He'd already walked around the two other camps – he had decided against entering his own for the fear of more memories – and seen the devastation caused by Brightstar and her greed. But curiosity willed him on, urging him to enter the camp and find his old Clan mates.

Pushing through the hole in the barrier wasn't hard because he was dead. The thorns didn't bite into his skin nor did the brambles. He pricked his ears up as he strode into the camp, curious to see why so many cats were gathered around an elderly looking tree. Normally large crowds would have scared him off but being dead – he shuddered again at the admittance of his death – he didn't care, they couldn't see him and that was how he liked it. Before his mind could wander over the pleasing thought of being invisible he pulled it back so that he could concentrate on shouldering through the gathered cats. He noticed a few of his Clan mates, their fur stained black from ash. He wondered why they didn't clean themselves like the other cats had. Again his mind began to wander and again he pulled it back.

The crowd ended and his eyes were immediately drawn to the cat that sat on top of a gnarled root, staring down at her large Clan with bright blue eyes. He recognised her as the one that had killed him and hatred towards her burned in his veins. The fact that he sat so close to her but could not kill her angered him so much more. It was like she was teasing him even after he had died. A short yowl from the only deputy silenced the murmuring crowd and he tensed as the crowd parted to reveal his family, all beaten, bloody and ragged.

"FireClan!" Brightstar cooed as the beaten family was shoved forwards. "You bay for blood even after the destruction of the other three Clans, is there no stopping the lust for blood I see shining in your eyes? But, being the kind leader that I am, I will give you the blood you so lust for. The blood that runs in the veins of this family also ran in the veins of that traitor, the one that gave me all your secrets, the one that sealed the destruction of you Clan. This is Riverpaw's family!"

The crowd shrieked insults at the family and Riverpaw felt his anger building at the sound of the lies Brightstar was spinning. But his anger was quelled when he saw the hulking form of Stormstar standing beside his mother, whispering words of comfort to her. His body was so bloody that it was hard to see what colour his fur had once been. But why was he there? He was not a part of Riverpaw's family.

"Standing before you is Waterwing, his mother, Freezepaw, his sister," Brightstar paused and curled her lip in distaste, "and Stormstar, his father."

Riverpaw dug his claws into the ground in horror. Stormstar had been his father? The leader that had hated him for the short expanse of his life was his father? Memories assaulted his mind and he wailed silently in grief. Even now that he was one of them StarClan was still twisting his life in ways he hadn't expected.

"Adderstrike, if you will." The golden tabby materialised in front of the beaten family, amber eyes shining with glee. Beside him appeared two spirit cats their bodies crackling loudly as fire engulfed them. Low shrieks erupted from their jaws as they eyed their victims with hungry eyes. "Perhaps our traitorous apprentice, the one that gave away your secrets, is here tonight, watching his family pay for his crimes," Brightstar purred silkily. She swivelled her gaze away from Adderstrike to stare straight at Riverpaw as if she could see him. He cowered under her hot gaze. Even in death he was terrified of Brightstar's power.

The fire spirits pounced onto Riverpaw's family and their screeches of pain clawed his ears. His body yearned to help them but he knew that he could not. He could only watch as his family was torn apart under the hungry eyes of a Clan that had once looked down at these heinous acts of execution. The Clan cheered loudly as blood spattered the snow, staining it crimson. They cried for more blood as the executioners threw Freezepaw's lifeless body onto the snow. It was in that moment, where Riverpaw saw the spirit of his sister stand up from her body and stare at it, that he realised why StarClan had sent him to the living world tonight. He was there to find his family and bring them home.

"Freezepaw," he murmured knowing that the gray she-cat would be able to hear him.

She looked over her shoulder at him with eyes wide with fear and pain. "Brother, we can't help them, can we?"

He shook his head with a sigh as his mother's body crashed to the round, her eyes cloudy and lifeless. A breath of wind stirred her blue-gray fur as her spirit arose from her broken body to join her kits. "No, we cannot."

There was no happy reunion between lost family members, no shrieks of joy, no embraces or licks. Just silence as they watched the final member of their family fall and join them in death.

_The End_

* * *

**AN: This chapter was written by Huntress of Sacred Dreams. **


End file.
